The contractor shall: monitor by electrophoresis, erythrocytelysates, and tissue homogenates utilizing between seven (7) and twelve (12) designated loci for each strain; receive ten (10) inbred or hybrid mice per week from each of two (2) strains/hybrids; and be capable of detecting the proteins or enzymes encoded by each of the loci listed below by means of electrophoresis: Locus Chromosome Description Idh-1 1 isocitrate dehydrogenase Pep-3 1 dipeptidase Car-2 3 RBC carbonic anhydrase Gpd-1 4 glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase Pgm-1 5 phosphoglucomutase Ldr-1 6 lactate dehydrogenase regulator Gpi-1 7 glucose phosphate isomerase Hbb 7 hemoglobin-beta chain Es-1 8 esterase Mod-1 9 malic enzyme Es-3 11 esterase Es-10 14 esterase Be capable of monitoring the following strains/hybrids. The Project Officer may add other strains/hybrids if necessary. A/J NFS/NCr AKR/N RFM/UN BALB/cAnN NZB C57BL/6N NZW C57BL/10ScN B10.A